For You
by Rinzu15 the 4th Espada
Summary: Naruto yang senang berkelahi, akhirnya tersadarkan oleh kata-kata sensei-nya. Sampai satu kejadian naas menimpanya dan benar-benar membuatnya sadar. Ia pun berjanji untuk tidak berkelahi lagi demi seseorang yang berharga baginya. Long Oneshot NaruSaku.


**A/N** : Hai, minna-san! Ogenki desu ka? Hehe… Aku balik lagi dengan fic oneshot yang puanjaaang (lagi). Sebenarnya ini fic lama yang aku bikin entah kapan, dan aku gak sengaja nemuin lagi fic ini di buku tulis. Aku sempet heran juga waktu baca lagi hasil tulisanku itu. Aslinya, aku lupa kalo aku pernah nulis cerita ini, mana belom dikasih judul pula, bikin bingung aja, hahaha… #ditabok!

Ok, deh, happy reading aja…^^v

**:: ::**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto © 1999

Salad Days by Shinobu Inokuma © 1985

**:: ::**

**For You**

**:: ::**

"Hei, sudah dengar belum? Kemarin Naruto berantem lagi!"

"Aku dengar, sih lawannya dari sekolah di Perfektur D. Tiga lawan satu katanya. Bahkan dua orang lawannya sampai masuk rumah sakit, lho!"

"Apa? Hiiiyyy…dia benar-benar mengerikan!"

"Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya, aku rasa dia bakal dikeluarkan dari sekolah…."

"Iya, dia selalu bikin masalah, sih. Wajar kalau dikeluarkan. Aku nggak mau berurusan sama dia."

Para siswa di kelas 2-7 terdengar riuh membicarakan berita hangat Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan siswa yang senang berkelahi. Sudah bukan hal aneh lagi jika Naruto tidak disukai oleh teman-temannya karena sikap berandalannya.

**Ruang Kepala Sekolah**

"Narutooo, kau ini lagi-lagi… selalu saja bikin masalah. Sudah berapa kali aku peringatkan! Kalau kau begini terus, aku benar-benar akan mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah. Kau dengar, Naruto!" bentak Tsunade, kepala sekolah Konoha High School.

"…"

"Jawab aku!"

"Terserah! Aku tidak peduli mau dikeluarkan atau tidak."

"Kau ini… benar-benar membuatku stres, Naruto!"

"Ano… maaf, Tsunade-sama aku ada usul…" ucap Shizune, wakil Kepala Sekolah Konoha.

"Apa itu?"

"Kita berikan Naruto satu kali lagi kesempatan. Kalau dalam seminggu ini dia melakukan perkelahian lagi, dia benar-benar harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Tapi, jika tidak, dia bisa tetap bersekolah di sini dan hanya mendapat hukuman skorsing. Bagaimana?"

"Hmm…" Tsunade meletakkan tangannya di dagu dan memikirkan usul Shizune. Setelah beberapa menit, dia pun akhirnya memutuskan. "Baiklah, Shizune, aku setuju dengan usulmu. Kau dengar itu, Naruto? Kalau kau melanggarnya, aku benar-benar akan mengeluarkanmu! Sekarang keluarlah!"

Naruto pun berbalik dan meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah tanpa berkata apa pun. Dia berniat untuk menuju ke atap sekolah, tempat favoritnya untuk membolos pelajaran.

"Kakashi, aku minta kau mengawasinya selama seminggu ini," pinta Tsunade.

"Baik, Tsunade-sama," jawab laki-laki berambut perak yang bertugas sebagai guru bimbingan dan konseling itu.

Kakashi pun pamit keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, sementara Tsunade menghela napas panjang.

"Hh… entah akan jadi apa anak itu ke depannya," keluh Tsunade seraya meraih gelas tehnya. Shizune hanya tersenyum miris. Dia pun merasakan kecemasan yang dirasakan Tsunade saat ini.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Naruto berbaring di atap sekolah sambil memandang langit biru yang cerah. Semilir angin membelai lembut rambutnya yang jabrik itu. tiba-tiba pintu atap terbuka dan muncul seseorang dari sana.

"Hmm… langitnya cerah, ya?"

Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk menoleh pada orang yang dia anggap sudah mengganggu istirahatnya. "Kakashi-sensei… mau apa ke sini? Mengganggu saja!" cibirnya sebal.

"Haha… tenanglah, Naruto. Kau galak sekali. Menurutmu, aku mengganggumu?"

"Sudah jelas, 'kan?"

"Hmm… begitu, ya? Tapi aku tidak akan minta maaf padamu."

"Huh, terserah saja! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"Kau mau bicara?" tanya Kakashi tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa?"

"Tentang perkelahian-perkelahian itu…. Kenapa kau sering sekali melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti itu?"

"Huh, berisik! Bukan urusanmu!"

"Sayangnya, kali ini jadi urusanku juga, Naruto."

Naruto menatap Kakashi bingung.

"Karena mulai sekarang, aku jadi pengawasmu," ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Naruto tampak merengut. 'Dasar guru yang aneh!' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Terserah. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan apa pun padamu. Sudahlah, tinggalkan aku sendiri!" seru Naruto kesal. Dia kembali berbaring memunggungi Kakashi.

"Baiklah," ucap Kakashi sambil bangkit meninggalkan Naruto, tapi sesaat langkahnya mendadak terhenti dan menatap punggung Naruto. "Sebaiknya, kali ini kau pikirkan baik-baik masalah ini… sebelum kau menyesal."

Kakashi pun keluar dari atap, benar-benar meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Naruto terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Kakashi. Dia tidak mengerti maksud Kakashi mengatakan hal itu padanya.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Senja tak terasa telah menjelang. Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Seharian ini dia tidak mengikuti pelajaran sekolah. Dengan lemas, dia melangkah meninggalkan atap. Sekolah terlihat sudah sepi karena kegiatan belajar telah selesai dari satu jam yang lalu. Hanya terlihat beberapa siswa yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan ekstrakurikulernya. Naruto berniat untuk pulang.

Naruto berjalan melewati lapangan basket yang pintunya masih terbuka. Ada seseorang yang masih latihan di sana. Tiba-tiba suara seseorang berteriak mengejutkan Naruto dari lamunannya. "Awaaasss!"

DUAAAKKK!

Bola basket dengan cantiknya mendarat tepat di wajah Naruto, membuat darah keluar dari hidungnya dan menyebabkan Naruto jatuh terjerembab. Seorang gadis berambut soft pink segera berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah Naruto.

"Aduh, aduh, bagaimana ini? Na-Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Huaaa… hidungmu berdarah! Aduh, gawat! Oh, ya saputangan, saputangan! Eh, kemana saputanganku? Oh, iya aku lupa, ada di dalam tasku. Tunggu, biar kuambilkan dulu!" ucap gadis itu panik. Secepat kilat, dia berlari meraih tasnya dan mengambil saputangan berwarna kremnya, kemudian kembali menghampiri Naruto.

"Ini, ini! Ayo cepat pakai ini!" Gadis itu menyerahkan saputangan pada Naruto. Naruto menerima saputangan itu dan mengusap hidungnya yang berdarah. Gadis itu terlihat masih syok.

"Na-Naruto, aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aku tidak tahu kau ada di situ. Tadi aku kesal karena bolanya tidak masuk-masuk ke ring. Makanya, karena kesal, aku lempar bola itu sembarangan. Ternyata lemparanku terlalu keras dan malah mengenaimu. Aku bodoh sekali! Maafkan aku, Naruto!" Gadis berambut soft pink itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang saling menelungkup di depan wajahnya. Dia sungguh menyesal.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan. Kau tidak perlu panik begitu. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok! Cuma begini, sih kecil!" ucap Naruto setelah menyeka darahnya dan mulai berdiri.

"Be-benarkah kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya. Sudah, ya aku duluan."

"Eh? Tunggu dulu, Naruto!" panggil gadis bernama Sakura itu.

Naruto berhenti dan menolah pada Sakura. "Ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Itu… perekat luka di tanganmu mau lepas."

Naruto melihat tangan kanannya dan menyentuh perekat luka yang hampir lepas. "Ah, tak apa-apa."

"Tidak boleh! Aku punya perekat luka di tasku. Ayo, biar aku ganti dulu." Sakura segera menarik lengan Naruto dengan paksa, membuat Naruto tidak punya kesempatan untuk menolak. Wajahnya mulai memerah karena malu.

Mereka menuju ke sisi lapangan basket, tempat dimana tas Sakura berada. Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah perekat luka, melepaskan perekat luka yang hampir lepas di tangan kanan Naruto dan menempelkan perekat luka yang baru. Sebuah perekat luka berwarna kuning dan bergambar kepala kucing. Jantung Naruto berdebar kencang. Wajahnya semakin merah karena wajah Sakura dekat sekali dengan wajahnya.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Jantung Naruto semakin berdebar ketika melihat senyum Sakura yang menurutnya sangat manis. Naruto segera membuang muka ke samping, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"…kasih."

Sakura mendongak. "Hah? Kau bilang sesuatu, Naruto? Maaf, tidak terdengar olehku."

"Aku bilang TERIMA KASIIIHH!" teriak Naruto dengan keras, membuat Sakura terdiam karena kaget. Sejenak, Sakura memasang tampang syok tapi kemudian mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa malah tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu!" Naruto terlihat malu dan sedikit kesal karena ucapan terima kasih yang terasa sulit diucapkannya itu malah ditertawakan.

"Maaf, haha… ya ampun, Naruto… di luar dugaan ternyata kau ini lucu sekali, ya! Mau bilang terima kasih saja sepertinya kau kesulitan setengah mati. Kau ini benar-benar lucu, aha… ahaha…. Aduh, aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa."

Naruto benar-benar merasa malu kali ini.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu."

Sakura susah payah menghentikan tawanya dan mengusap air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya akibat tertawanya. "Hei, kau marah?"

"Huh!"

"Maaf… aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu, Naruto. Hanya saja aku berpikir kau adalah orang yang selalu serius dan tidak peduli pada orang lain. Mendengar kau bilang terima kasih seperti itu, sepertinya aku sudah salah sangka."

"…"

"Naruto… aku dengar, kemarin kau berkelahi lagi, ya? Ino bilang kalau seminggu ini kau berkelahi lagi, kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah?"

Naruto tidak terkejut mendengar hal ini. Segala sesuatu memang mudah tersebar di sekolah ini, sekalipun hal itu terbilang rahasia. Apalagi Ino, sang putri gosip nomor satu di sekolah mereka sekaligus teman baik Sakura yang tidak pernah ketinggalan informasi yang sedang hangat di sekolah. Mungkin pagi tadi Ino menguping kabar dirinya di kantor kepala sekolah.

"Hn, begitulah."

Sakura terihat sedih namun tersenyum tipis. "Jangan berkelahi lagi, ya, Naruto no baka!" ucapnya seraya memukul kepala Naruto.

"Awww! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa malah memukul kepalaku, Sakura-chan?" teriak Naruto. Selama ini tidak pernah ada yang berani memukulnya, walaupun itu teman sekelasnya. Jangankan berani memukul, menyapa saja mereka malas. Berhubungan dengan Naruto hanya akan mendapat masalah, mungkin itu pendapat mereka. Tapi Sakura seakan tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku mau pulang. Hidungmu sudah tidak berdarah lagi, Naruto, syukurlah. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, ya!" Sakura meraih tasnya dan meletakkannya di punggung. Perlahan Sakura mulai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam di sisi lapangan.

"Kenapa?"

"Hah?" Sakura berbalik dan menoleh ketika mendengar suara Naruto.

"Kenapa kau peduli padaku, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menatap Naruto bingung. "Kenapa? Memangnya salah kalau aku peduli padamu?"

"Semua orang membenciku. Kau… tidak benci padaku?"

Sesaat Sakura tampak sedikit tersentak. "Aku… B-bukankah kita… teman sekelas? Lagipula aku tidak mungkin membencimu…"

"Apa?"

"Sudah, ya, aku duluan. Sampai besok!" Sakura segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terbengong-bengong dengan perkataan Sakura.

'Apa… maksudmu, Sakura-chan?' gumam Naruto pelan.

"Hmm… ternyata begitu, ya?" ucap Kakashi yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka dari balik lapangan dengan diam-diam.

Melihat Naruto yang kemudian beranjak untuk pulang, Kakashi langsung mengikutinya sampai ke rumah, memastikan bahwa hari ini dia tidak berkelahi. Dan tentu saja Naruto tidak menyadari hal itu sama sekali.

"Oke, satu hari ini kau berhasil melewatinya dengan baik, Naruto. Aku harap enam hari berikutnya kau tidak melakukan perkelahian konyol itu lagi. Hmm… baiklah, tugasku hari ini sudah selesai."

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Duk! Duk! Duk!

Sakura men-dribble bola dengan cepat dan bersiap untuk menembak, mengambil ancang-ancang, dan…

DOEEENG!

Bola yang ditembakkannya gagal masuk ke ring untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ugh, sial! Kenapa tidak masuk terus? Kalau seperti ini terus gawat…" Sakura menunduk lemah, menatap bola basket yang kini tergeletak di lantai lapangan.

"Kau payah dalam menembak, ya, Sakura-chan?"

"Hah? Naruto?" Sakura tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba ke lapangan basket.

"Begitulah. Karena aku masih payah jadi harus latihan keras agar bisa masuk tim reguler untuk pertandingan minggu ini. Pengumumannya lusa nanti. Tapi, kalau begini terus bagaimana aku bisa masuk tim reguler…."

Naruto kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sakura. "Coba, aku pinjam bolanya."

"He?"

Dengan wajah kebingungan, Sakura memberikan bola basket yang dipegangnya pada Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, perhatikan ini baik-baik, ya!"

"Hah? Eh, b-baiklah…."

Naruto men-dribble bola, matanya tertuju pada ring dan bersiap untuk menembak. Bola pun ditembakkan dan… PLOSH! Berhasil masuk dengan cantiknya. Sakura nampak terpana setengah melongo melihat kehebatan Naruto

"Su-sugoi…. Bagaimana kau melakukannya, Naruto? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata jago main basket juga!"

"Hehe… aku pernah ikut klub basket waktu SMP."

"Benarkah? Hebat…. Bisa kau beritahu aku rahasianya?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada rahasia apa pun, Sakura-chan. Kau hanya harus fokus pada target dan lemparkan dengan kuat."

"Hanya itu saja? Aku sudah sering melakukannya, tapi tetap saja tidak masuk!"

"Mungkin kau kurang fokus, Sakura-chan…."

"Lalu harus bagaimana?"

"Hmm… begini saja. Coba kau bayangkan ring itu sebagai orang yang kau sukai atau kau kagumi. Anggap bola itu sebagai sesuatu yang benar-benar ingin kau berikan padanya."

"Apaan itu? Cara yang aneh!" cibir Sakura

Naruto terlihat agak cemberut. "Sudah, ikuti saja. Kau ingin bisa, 'kan?"

"Baik, baik, Naruto-sensei."

"Apa? Jangan panggil aku begitu!"

"Baiklah, fokus…." Sakura menatap seksama ring itu beberapa menit. Kemudian bola dilemparkan, dan PLOSH! Kali ini berhasil masuk.

"Hiyaaa! Aku berhasil, Naruto! Kau lihat 'kan tadi? Kau lihat, 'kan? Lihat? Aku keren sekali, haha…." Sakura meloncat-loncat kegirangan, kemudian tertawa sambil berkacak pinggang. Naruto sweatdrop, namun kemudian terkikik melihat tingkah childish Sakura.

"Sepertinya kali ini kau melakukannya dengan baik, Sakura-chan!" puji Naruto.

"Hem!" Sakura mengangguk senang. "Sekarang aku sudah tahu caranya. Yosh! Latihan lagi!"

Sakura meraih kembali bola basketnya dan men-dribble-nya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide muncul di kepala Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, coba lawan aku! Kita main 1 on 1."

"He? Baik, aku terima tantanganmu, Naruto!"

Mereka pun bertanding satu lawan satu. Naruto merasa senang sekali. Baru kali ini perasaannya bisa sebebas ini. Naruto men-dribble bola, mengecoh Sakura. Pertahanan Sakura berhasil ditembus. Naruto berlari ke arah ring, bola pun siap ditembakkan. Namun tiba-tiba kakinya terpeleset, dan BRUUUK! Naruto jatuh, bola menggelinding begitu saja. Sakura terkejut panik dan cepat-cepat menghampirinya.

"Ouch! Kuso!" rutuk Naruto.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jatuh begitu saja, Naruto?"

"Sepertinya kakiku kram. Aku memang sudah lama tidak main basket lagi, hehehe…."

"Kau ini… bikin kaget saja. Lebih baik kita sudahi dulu latihan hari ini."

"Ya. Lagipula sekarang sudah gelap."

"Kakimu bagaimana?"

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa, tenang saja."

"Baguslah."

"Um… Sakura-chan…."

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Aku… membawa sepeda. Kau… mau ikut?"

"Hah?"

"A-aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak mau membiarkanmu pulang sendiri. Ini sudah malam, berbahaya. Ka-kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah, Naruto."

Naruto senang bukan main mendengar jawaban Sakura. Dia pun bergegas mengambil sepedanya di tempat parkiran sepeda. Semenit kemudian Naruto sudah kembali dengan sebuah sepeda.

"Naiklah, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura pun menurut. Mereka meninggalkan sekolah. Kakashi hanya tersenyum melihat dua remaja itu dari kejauhan. "Sepertinya hari ini pun tidak ada masalah," ucapnya.

"Naruto, terima kasih sudah menemaniku latihan hari ini," ucap Sakura saat dalam perjalanan.

"Tidak masalah. Aku senang melakukannya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, baru kali ini aku melihatmu semangat dan tertawa lepas seperti itu, Naruto. Selama ini kau selalu sendirian saja. Ditambah lagi dua hari terakhir ini aku tidak mendengar kabar tentang perkelahian."

"Hmm… menurutmu kenapa?"

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

"Boleh dibilang seperti itu, haha…."

"Aku seperti melihat Naruto yang berbeda hari ini. Hei, katakan padaku dengan jujur, kau ini siapa? Kau kembarannya Naruto, ya?"

Pertanyaan Sakura itu sempat membuat sepeda yang dikendarai Naruto sedikit oleng. "Hah? Hahaha… apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan? Ini benar-benar aku. Memangnya sejak kapan aku punya kembaran? Kau ini ada-ada saja."

"Kalau begitu syukurlah. Rasanya aku senang kalau kau seperti ini terus. Sudah kuduga kalau sebenarnya kau itu orang baik, Naruto."

"Hah?"

Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Naruto. Naruto terkejut. Wajahnya merah. Jantungnya seperti mau meloncat keluar. Dia pun tersenyum-senyum sambil mengendarai sepedanya. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini dia merasakan perasaan yang sebahagia ini.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan menaruh kepalanya di punggung Naruto, dia benar-benar lelah hari ini.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Baiklah, semuanya kumpul!" ucap sang pelatih basket putri, Anko-sensei. Seluruh anggota tim basket putri berkumpul. "Nah, akan kubacakan siapa saja yang akan turun dipertandingan reguler minggu ini," lanjutnya.

Seluruh anggota tim menanti dengan berdebar-debar, berharap dirinyalah yang akan terpilih. Suasana terasa menegang. Anko-sensei kemudian menyebutkan satu-persatu anggota tim yang terpilih.  
>"Center… Temari!"<p>

"Siap!" jawab Temari, siswa kelas 3 yang berkuncir empat.

"Forward, Tenten, Karin!"

"Siap!" jawab Tenten dan Karin bersamaan.

"Guard… Hotaru!"

"Si-siap!" jawab Hotaru sedikit terkejut.

"Dan…."

Sakura merasakan jantungnya semakin berdebar. Namanya belum kunjung disebut juga. Dia telah latihan keras untuk pertandingan ini, apalagi Naruto juga sudah ikut membantunya latihan. Saat seleksi untuk pertandingan kemarin, Sakura sudah menampilkan permainan yang maksimal.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan berdoa dalam hati. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, menanti satu nama terakhir yang akan disebut oleh Anko-sensei.

"Haruno Sakura."

Deg! Sakura terkejut mendengar namanya benar-benar disebut. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya membulat tak percaya.

"Haruno Sakura? Kenapa tidak menyahut?"

"Si-siap! Terima kasih… aku akan berjuang keras!"

"Bagus! Kalian yang telah terpilih untuk pertandingan minggu ini, lakukanlah yang terbaik! Ingat, kerja sama tim yang paling penting. Kalian harus bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, mengerti?"

"Siap, mengerti!" seru kelima gadis itu serentak.

Sebagian anggota tim basket pun membubarkan diri. Ada juga yang memilih untuk latihan.

"Semangat, ya untuk pertandingan minggu nanti!" ucap Tenten saat ia menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Ehm, pasti! Terima kasih, ya!" jawab Sakura penuh semangat.

"SAKURAAA…!" teriak Ino kegirangan. Ia berlari menghampiri Sakura dan langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan erat. "Selamat, selamat! Akhirnya kau terpilih juga untuk bertanding dipertandingan minggu nanti. Kau hebat, Forehead!"

"Terima kasih, Ino-pig! Aku benar-benar senang sekali!"

Ino kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura. "Pokoknya kau harus menang, Sakura! Habisi semua lawanmu! Aku akan mendukungmu dengan membawa pemandu sorak. Aku juga akan membuat kostum khusus dan spanduk yang besar-besar."

"Hei, apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Ini pertandingan pertamamu 'kan? Aku pastikan akan merekam aksimu nanti!"

"Terima kasih banyak, Ino. Aku pasti akan bermain maksimal dipertandingan nanti."

"Bagus, Forehead!" Ino menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura dengan gembira.

"Oh, iya, Ino, apa kau lihat Naruto?"

"Hah? Naruto? Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Aku mau memberitahu kabar gembira ini padanya. Bagaimanapun juga dia telah berjasa membantuku latihan."

"Apa katamu? Naruto membantumu latihan? Naruto yang itu?"

"Memangnya ada Naruto yang lain lagi di sekolah ini?"

"Heee… aku tidak percaya dia melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku pikir dia hanya bisanya menonjok orang saja…. Ini benar-benar berita besar!"

"Jadi, apa kau melihatnya?"

"Ya. Tadi aku lihat dia menuju ke atap."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu, ya, Ino."

"Ok!"

Sakura pun bergegas menuju ke atap sekolah. Namun, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti di koridor ketika Sai, senior tim basket putra yang dikagumi oleh hampir seluruh siswi Konoha, termasuk juga Sakura, menghampirinya.

"Hai, Sakura," sapa Sai ramah.

"Sai-senpai…." Sakura tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kudengar, kau terpilih untuk pertandingan melawan Kumo High School hari Minggu nanti, ya?"

"Benar, Sai-senpai."

"Selamat, ya!" ucap Sai seraya menepuk bahu Sakura. Sakura tersenyum senang.

Sementara itu Naruto yang baru turun dari atap sekolah tanpa sengaja melihat hal ini. "Sakura-chan… dan Sai…?" gumamnya pelan.

Naruto merasa hatinya panas. Dia segera berbalik dan memutar arah. "Kuso!"

"Semoga berhasil, ya, Sakura!"

"Terima kasih, Sai-senpai."

"Baiklah, aku duluan, ya?"

"Sampai nanti."

Setelah saling berpamitan, Sakura pun berjalan menuju ke atap. Ketika sampai dan pintu terbuka, Sakura tidak menemukan siapapun di sana.

"Naruto tidak ada di sini. Kemana, ya dia?"

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Naruto mengendarai sepedanya dengan malas. Hatinya masih merasa kesal melihat Sakura bersama Sai. Dia tahu kalau Sakura menyukai Sai.

Naruto menghentikan sepedanya di sebuah padang rumput hijau dekat sungai. Ia duduk di sana sambil melempar-lemparkan batu kecil ke sungai. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Naruto terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan senseinya yang tiba-tiba. "Hai, Naruto."

"Kakashi-sensei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja mengawasimu 'kan? Ini sudah hari kelima, ya? Tidak terasa, tinggal dua hari lagi genap seminggu masa percobaanmu. Sejauh ini kau melewatinya dengan baik, Naruto. Sepertinya kau mulai sedikit berubah, ya?"

"Huh, bikin repot saja!"

"Kau harus mempertahankannya, Naruto. Supaya kau tidak dikeluarkan."

"Cih!" Naruto mendengus.

"Haruno Sakura."

Deg! Jantung Naruto berdebar mendengar nama Sakura disebut tiba-tiba oleh Kakashi.

"Gadis yang selalu ceria, ya? Rajin, cantik dan selalu bersemangat…."

"A-apa maksudmu?" Naruto mulai terbata.

"Tidak, hehe…." Kakashi terkekeh jahil. Rupanya dia tahu kalau Naruto mempunyai perasaan pada Sakura setelah mengawasinya selama lima hari ini. Naruto terlihat mati kutu.

"Uh… memangnya kenapa? Aku memang suka dia! Salah, ya?" semprot Naruto dengan cukup keras.

"Tidak, tidak salah, kok," jawab Kakashi santai.

"Lalu, kau mau mengejekku…?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Kakashi menatap Naruto. Naruto menatap perekat luka ditangannya. Perekat luka pemberian Sakura.

"Aku yang selama ini selalu sendirian… akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatku tertawa, menghargaiku dan peduli padaku. Aku sangat bahagia. Aku jadi berharap ingin selalu berada di sisinya, melindunginya, membuatnya tertawa. Baru kali ini aku merasakan perasaan yang begitu hangat. Tapi, tak mungkin gadis secantik Sakura belum punya pacar. Jadi, selama ini aku sudah berharap terlalu jauh…. Tidak mungkin dia punya perasaan yang sama sepertiku…."

"… Lalu perkelahian-perkelahian bodoh itu… kau melimpahkan kekesalanmu dengan tindakan bodoh itu…" ucap Kakashi.

Naruto tertunduk. "Kau tidak mengerti, Kakashi-sensei. Kau tidak akan mengerti perasaan sakit hati yang aku alami selama hidupku. Perasaan kesepian, perasaan ingin diakui oleh orang lain….

Hanya karena tidak punya orang tua, orang-orang di sekitarku mengejekku, mempermainkanku. Mereka bilang aku anak haram yang dibuang, aib bagi desa. Mereka selalu menuduhku melakukan hal-hal buruk, menatapku dengan tatapan benci, seolah-olah mereka semua menyalahkanku. Padahal aku tidak pernah menyakiti mereka, justru merekalah yang selalu menyakitiku! Orang-orang munafik!

Aku hanya ingin membalas perlakuan mereka kepadaku. Aku ingin mereka merasakan rasa sakit yang aku terima selama ini karena perbuatan mereka padaku."

"Aku mengerti, Naruto. Kau hampir mirip denganku dulu."

"Apa…?"

"Tak punya rasa percaya diri, selalu memakai cara kekerasan. Hanya mengandalkan kepalan tangan. Tapi Naruto, masalahnya tidak selesai hanya sampai disitu. Kita akan menerima konsekuensi dari setiap hal yang telah kita lakukan. Masalahnya, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya…."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Kakashi.

"Terkadang, pukulan tidak mesti dibalas pukulan. Luka tidak mesti dibalas luka. Terkadang, sebuah penerimaan justru akan memberikan manfaat yang besar. Kekerasan hanya akan menimbulkan kekerasan-kekerasan yang lain dan menciptakan dendam yang sulit dihentikan," lanjut Kakashi.

Naruto merasa bingung dengan pernyataan Kakashi. Kedua alisnya tampak mengerut. Kemudian Kakashi melanjutkan perkataannya, "Hari itu… seminggu setelah perkelahian tujuh tahun yang lalu, orang-orang yang kubuat babak belur mencoba untuk balas dendam. Mereka tahu kalau melawanku tidak akan ada gunanya, mereka pasti akan kalah. Jadi mereka mengincar temanku. Temanku mencoba melawan, tapi tidak berhasil dan akhirnya dipukuli habis-habisan. Dia berhasil melarikan diri, tapi sayangnya hari itu adalah hari naasnya. Temanku tertabrak mobil yang saat itu sedang melintas. Semua itu gara-gara tindakan bodohku."

Naruto benar-benar terkejut mendengar cerita Kakashi. Dia tidak menyangka, masa lalu senseinya begitu kelam.

"Temanku segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Aku berteriak-teriak histeris seperti orang kesetanan. Tapi sayang, hidupnya tidak lama. Disaat-saat terakhirnya, aku berkali-kali minta maaf padanya. Aku bahkan berjanji padanya bahwa aku akan balas dendam pada orang-orang yang telah memukulinya. Tapi, apa kau tahu apa yang justru diucapkannya padaku saat itu?" tanya Kakashi.

Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Dia memaafkanku. Dia bilang ini adalah takdirnya. Dia tidak menyalahkan siapapun. Dia juga melarangku untuk balas dendam dan memintaku untuk menyudahi segala perkelahian yang kulakukan. Saat itulah aku benar-benar menyesal dengan semua perbuatanku. Kematian Obito, teman baikku menjadi sebuah tamparan keras untukku.

Demi sebuah kesadaran, aku harus membayar mahal harganya dengan kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang aku percaya dan begitu menghargaiku. Kalau kuingat-ingat, sampai sekarang pun hatiku rasanya masih sakit." Kakashi tersenyum getir.

Naruto kembali menundukkan kepalanya, menatap rumput hijau yang bergerak tertiup angin senja. Ada rasa sesal yang menghinggapi hatinya. Benar, tidak seharusnya dia melakukan perkelahian-perkelahian bodoh itu. Kalau begitu, dirinya pun berarti sama saja dengan orang-orang yang baru saja ia sebut munafik. Sesuatu yang tidak berguna.

Kakashi menepuk bahu Naruto. "Naruto, jagalah orang yang kau anggap berharga bagimu. Jangan sampai kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama sepertiku. Jangan sampai kau menyesal diakhir hidupmu. Masa lalu biarkanlah berlalu. Jangan sampai kebencian menguasai hatimu."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei…."

Kakashi tersenyum simpul. "Oh, iya, Naruto, aku punya kabar gembira untukmu. Sakura berhasil menjadi tim inti dipertandingan hari Minggu nanti."

"Hah? Benarkah itu, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hn. Tadi, di sekolah dia mencari-carimu."

"Sa-Sakura-chan mencariku? Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya dia ingin memberitahumu kabar baik itu."

"Aku tahu Sakura-chan pasti bisa!" Naruto tersenyum membayangkan reaksi Sakura saat berhasil terpilih untuk bermain dipertandingan yang sangat dinantikannya itu. Rasanya, kekesalan beberapa waktu lalu seakan sirna ketika dia membayangkan senyuman Sakura yang manis dan tulus itu. Senyuman yang hanya ditujukan untuknya seorang. Begitu menentramkan hatinya.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Sakuraaa!" teriak Ino saat sekolah usai. "Lihat, lihat ini!" Ino sibuk meraba-raba isi tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu.

"TARAAA…!" Ino menunjukkan sebuah pakaian berwarna-warni.

Sakura tampak melongo. "Ino, untuk apa baju ini? Mencolok sekali warnanya."

"Tentu saja ini kostum untuk pemandu sorak pertandingan besok! Sengaja aku buat warnanya mencolok supaya terlihat menarik. Bagaimana, bagus 'kan?"

"Ya, ampun… kau benar-benar mau memakai kostum itu besok?"

"Tentu saja! Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau bilang kalau kostum ini jelek, ya?"

"Hah? B-bukan begitu, hanya saja…."

"Huh, aku tahu kau berpikir begitu! Terserah saja, deh! Kau ini memang tidak mengerti fashion, Forehead!" Ino terlihat cemberut.

"Ino, jangan marah begitu, dong! Maaf, ya?" rayu Sakura.

Ino menatap Sakura dengan galak. Tapi sesaat kemudian tersenyum dan memeluk Sakura. "Sudahlah, kau kumaafkan kali ini. Selamat berjuang, ya besok!"

Sakura membalas pelukan Ino. "Terima kasih, Ino-pig."

Sakura pun melangkah menuju lapangan basket. Latihan terakhir untuk menghadapi pertandingan perdananya besok. Di lapangan, sudah menunggu Karin, Temari, Tenten dan Hotaru.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Ruang Kepala Sekolah

"Kakashi, bagaimana dengan anak itu?"

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja, Tsunade-sama. Aku rasa Naruto sudah mulai berubah sekarang."

"Hmm… berubah bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya dia akan melangkah kearah yang lebih baik."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Informasi yang aku terima dari sekolah di Perfektur D, katanya siswa yang dipukuli Naruto itu kemarin malam telah keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku harap tidak ada lagi kejadian seperti ini, rasanya benar-benar membuat kepalaku sakit…." Tsunade menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi seraya memegangi dahinya.

"Tsunade-sama, Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Shizune cemas.

"Ya, tenang saja, Shizune. Tinggal tersisa satu setengah hari lagi sampai masa percobaan Naruto selesai. Kalau bisa, aku tidak mau mengeluarkan satu pun siswaku dari sekolah ini.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Ne, Iruka-sensei, sampai kapan aku harus ada di sini? Toiletnya sudah bersih, nih!"

"Jangan mengeluh terus, Naruto! Cepat bersihkan yang benar! Lihat, di sana itu masih kotor!"

"Memangnya tidak ada hukuman lain yang lebih baik dari ini apa?"

"Tidak ada! Ini hukuman yang paling cocok untukmu. Siapa suruh tidak mengerjakan tugas yang kuberikan? Ditambah lagi mencoba kabur dari hukumanku. Huh, cara itu tidak akan berhasil untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Sudah cepat kerjakan, jangan malas-malasan begitu!" seru Iruka galak.

"Huh, menyebalkan! Padahal aku ingin menemui Sakura-chan!" rutuknya sambil terpaksa kembali menggosok lantai toilet yang kotor dengan Iruka yang mengawasinya ketat.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

PRIIITTT…!

Suara peluit berbunyi melengking di lapangan basket.

"Latihannya cukup sampai disini. Kalian harus istirahat untuk menghadapi pertandingan besok. Jangan sampai tenaga kalian terkuras habis hari ini. Usahakan tidur dengan cukup agar stamina kalian prima," nasehat Anko-sensei.

Kelima anggota tim basket putri itu pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh bubar sekarang. Selamat berjuang dipertandingan besok."

"Terima kasih, Sensei!" ucap mereka serempak.

Temari dan Hotaru meraih tas masing-masing dan kemudian berpamitan untuk pulang duluan. Mereka menyalami anggota yang lain.

Sementara itu Karin membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai lapangan basket, mengistirahatkan otot-ototnya yang lelah. Lain lagi dengan Tenten yang tampak sedang menikmati minumannya di sisi lapangan.

Sakura beranjak menuju tempat cuci muka di belakang lapangan, membiarkan air yang dingin membasahi wajahnya yang lelah.

"Latihannya sudah selesai?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba. Sakura pun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Naruto! Kau kemana saja?"

"Hehe… maaf, Sakura-chan, aku ada urusan dulu."

"Urusan apa?"

"Ah, bukan hal penting. Tadi aku mencarimu ke lapangan, tapi temanmu bilang kau ada di sini. Hei, kudengar kemarin kau mencariku, Sakura-chan? Maaf, ya aku pulang duluan kemarin," ucap Naruto berbohong.

"Iya, Naruto. Aku hanya mau bilang kalau aku berhasil terpilih untuk pertandingan besok!"

"Benarkah? Kau hebat, Sakura-chan!"

"Ini semua berkat bantuanmu, Naruto. Terima kasih, ya!"

"He? Aku sama sekali tidak berbuat apa-apa. Semua ini karena usaha kerasmu, Sakura-chan."

"Yah, tapi kau yang mengajarkanku cara shooting, ingat?"

"Itu bukan hal yang besar. Kau yang melakukannya dengan baik."

"Ya, walaupun begitu kau tetap berjasa, Naruto. Aku senang sekali," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. Wajah Naruto memerah. Hatinya seperti meleleh setiap kali melihat senyumnya. "Oh, iya, Naruto, besok kau harus datang, ya ke pertandinganku!"

"Tentu saja, Sakura-chan, aku pasti datang! Aku janji!"

"Syukurlah, Naruto sampai hari ini kau tidak berkelahi lagi. Aku sempat cemas."

"Eh?"

"Masa percobaannya tinggal satu setengah hari lagi 'kan?"

"Hn, iya. Um… Sakura-chan, ada yang mau kutanyakan…."

"Apa itu?"

"Ini mengenai perkataanmu beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau bilang… kau tidak mungkin membenciku, kenapa?"

Sakura agak sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Kau masih memikirkan hal itu, Naruto?"

"Iya. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu dengan tidak mungkin membenciku."

Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang, matanya sejenak terpejam kemudian kembali menatap Naruto. "Kau tidak ingat dengan kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu, Naruto?"

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu?"

"Saat aku diejek 'dahi lebar' oleh anak-anak menyebalkan itu. Kau datang menolongku dan membuat mereka semua lari ketakutan. Saat itu aku hanya bisa menangis. Aku selalu mengingat kejadian itu. Aku berhutang budi padamu. Makanya, apakah pantas kalau aku membencimu, sementara kau selalu baik padaku? Sebaliknya, aku heran pada mereka yang membencimu."

"Sakura-chan…."

"Oh, iya, Naruto, hari ini bawa sepeda? Aku boleh ikut 'kan?"

"Hah? I-iya, tentu saja, Sakura-chan."

"Baguslah, aku malas kalau harus berdesakan di dalam kereta. Kalau begitu kita bisa pulang sekarang?"

"Ah, iya! Aku ambil dulu sepedanya."

"Aku juga harus mengambil barang-barangku dulu di dalam," ucap Sakura sambil berlalu sementara Naruto bergegas menuju tempat parkiran sepeda.

"Mana mungkin aku melupakan kejadian hari itu, Sakura-chan," gumam Naruto.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Sepeda itu menyusuri jalan-jalan ibukota. Malam mulai menjelang. Jalanan cukup lengang malam ini. Sakura, seperti biasanya menaruh kepalanya dipunggung Naruto dengan mata terpejam, menikmati perjalanan.

Tiba-tiba saja tanpa disangka mereka, perjalanan itu berubah menjadi bahaya. Mereka dicegat oleh sekelompok berandalan dengan beberapa perban yang masih melekat. Mereka semua membawa alat pukul masing-masing.

Para berandalan itu menghentikan sepeda Naruto dan menghalangi jalan mereka. Naruto dan Sakura terkejut. Tapi, sesaat kemudian Naruto mengenali siapa mereka. Ya, mereka adalah orang-orang dari sekolah di Perfektur D yang tempo hari dihajar Naruto. Sepertinya mereka mencoba balas dendam pada Naruto.

Sungguh tidak menguntungkan posisi Naruto saat ini. Sakura sedang bersamanya, selain itu dia juga sedang dalam masa percobaan.

"Hei, kemarin… kau memang berjaya. Tapi sekarang, kau mati…" ucap salah satu berandal itu.

"Na-Naruto…" Sakura terlihat cemas dan ketakutan.

"Kuso!"

Berandalan itu semakin mendekati Naruto dan Sakura.

'Aku harus menjauhkan Sakura dari ini, tapi bagaimana caranya? Sial, kenapa disaat seperti ini…' gumam Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, aku akan memberimu jalan untuk lari. Saat kesempatan itu datang, kau cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Kau mengerti 'kan?" bisik Naruto.

"Na-Naruto, kau mau melawan mereka semua? Mereka terlalu banyak! Jangan melakukan hal bodoh! Kau masih dalam masa percobaan. Kalau kau berkelahi lagi, kau akan dikeluarkan!"

"Aku tidak peduli, Sakura-chan. Yang penting sekarang adalah keselamatanmu. Tak ada cara lain selain melawan mereka."

"Tidak boleh, Naruto! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya! Kita lari sama-sama."

"Tidak mungkin, Sakura-chan, mereka bisa melukaimu juga!"

"Oi, oi, jangan banyak bicara! Terima ini!" Salah satu berandalan itu mengarahkan tinjunya pada Naruto, namun Naruto bisa menghindarinya bersamaan dengan teriakan melengking Sakura. Tanpa disangka Naruto, salah satu berandal lainnya mengincar kakinya dari belakang.

BUUUKKK!

Pemukul kayu mengenai kaki Naruto dengan keras. Naruto tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya dan jatuh berlutut.

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura.

Mengetahui titik lemah Naruto telah berhasil dilumpuhkan, serangan yang lain pun kemudian datang bertubi-tubi. "Ini akan membungkammu!" Pemukul mengarah ke punggung Naruto. Naruto terbelalak. Sudah terlambat untuk menghindari serangan itu.

"IIIEEE…!" Sakura tak kuasa menyaksikan pemandangan yang begitu menyakitkan di depan matanya. Sakura melihat Naruto terus dipukuli habis-habisan. Airmatanya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Dadanya sesak.

Naruto jatuh terjengkang tak berdaya dengan punggungnya menabrak tembok. Darah mengalir di wajah dan kepalanya.

"Hahaha… rasakan itu, dasar bodoh!"

"Sudah, kita tinggal pergi saja!"

"Hei, tapi kenapa dia tidak memukul sekalipun, ya?"

"Mungkin takut karena melihat jumlah kita terlalu banyak."

Detik berikutnya terdengar suara tawa para berandalan itu. Sakura benar-benar marah kali ini. Entah dari mana datangnya keberanian itu, tiba-tiba Sakura meraih bola basketnya di keranjang sepeda Naruto. Tanpa keraguan, dilemparkannya bola basket itu kearah berandalan yang hendak berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Dan lemparan kuat Sakura berhasil mengenai kepala salah satu dari mereka dengan keras.

"Kalian benar-benar jahat!" teriak Sakura. Napasnya memburu tak beraturan.

Semua mata kini tertuju padanya. Naruto yang masih setengah sadar, menyadari bahaya yang kini menghadang Sakura.

"Aku harus me… lindungi… Sakura-chan…. Kuso! Badanku tidak bisa digerakkan…." Naruto susah payah mencoba untuk bangkit, namun semua inderanya terasa lumpuh.

Para berandalan itu kembali berbalik seraya meraih bola basket yang dilemparkan Sakura. "Hei, Nona, berani juga, ya, kau! Mau menantang kami rupanya!"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk menghadapi para berandalan itu. Sakura hanya berdiri disana, penuh keyakinan.

"Ja-jangan… jangan sakiti dia…" ucap Naruto dengan susah payah mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Naruto…"

"Hoh, ternyata kau masih bertahan rupanya? Hmm… kau tak mau gadis ini terluka? Tapi sayangnya dia sudah membuat masalah dengan kami."

"Tinggalkan dia!" teriak Naruto sekuat tenaga.

"Bagaimana kalau kita incar kakinya saja, Kak? Aku dengar gadis ini anggota basket di sekolahnya," ujar salah satu berandalan itu.

"Hmm... menarik juga."

"Jangan! Sakura-chan… cepat… lari dari sini!"

Belum sempat lari, tiba-tiba tangan Sakura sudah ditahan oleh berandalan itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sakura meronta-ronta.

"Hahaha… bersiaplah gadis manis. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada basket…."

"JANGAAANNN!" teriak Naruto.

"_Masalahnya… kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya…."_

"_Terkadang pukulan tidak mesti dibalas pukulan. Luka tidak mesti dibalas luka. Kekerasan hanya menimbulkan kekerasan-kekerasan yang lainnya…. Terkadang sebuah penerimaan justru akan menimbulkan manfaat besar…."_

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto teringat semua perkataan Kakashi kemarin, seolah-olah rekaman memori itu diputar kembali di dalam otaknya. Menyerang batinnya. Naruto benar-benar menyesali apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Mungkin ini adalah hukuman, balasan atas apa yang telah dilakukannya selama ini. Kata-kata Kakashi memang benar.

"_Kita akan menerima konsekuensi dari setiap hal yang telah kita lakukan."_

"_Naruto, jagalah orang yang kau anggap berharga. Jangan sampai kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama sepertiku."_

Wajah Sakura kemudian terbayang jelas di benak Naruto. Senyumnya begitu manis. _"Jangan berkelahi lagi, ya, Naruto no baka!"_

'Ukh… telingaku berdenging… napasku… sesak…. Aku masih dalam pengawasan…'

Tiba-tiba pandangan Naruto perlahan mengabur. Badannya terasa mati rasa.

_Sakura-chan…_

_Sakura-chan…_

_Maafkan aku…_

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya. Cahaya hangat mentari pagi menyilaukan pandangannya. Sejenak, dia berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Dilihatnya keadaan sekitar. Dia berada di sebuah ruangan yang warna temboknya putih seluruhnya. Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Perban membalut dibeberapa bagian tubuh dan kepalanya.

"Naruto, kau sudah sadar?"

"Kakashi-sensei? Ini dimana? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau ada di rumah sakit, Naruto. Kau babak belur dan pingsan dikeroyok banyak orang kemarin malam. Untunglah lukamu tidak terlalu parah, jadi kau bisa keluar dari rumah sakit setelah sadar."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya mencoba mengingat kembali peristiwa kemarin malam. Tiba-tiba Naruto melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan berseru keras. "Sa-Sakura-chan…!"

Kakashi yang terkejut, segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kakashi-sensei… ma-mana Sakura-chan? D-dia tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Naruto cemas. Dia merasa takut akan jawaban yang akan didengarnya.

Kakashi memegangi bahu Naruto, mencoba menyuruh Naruto untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Naruto pun menurut. "Tenanglah, Naruto. Sakura… tidak apa-apa."

"B-benarkah, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tapi orang-orang itu berniat melukai Sakura-chan. Bagaimana bisa melarikan diri?"

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Bukan, Naruto. Sakura tidak melarikan diri. Aku berhasil mencegah mereka sebelum hal itu terjadi."

"Ma-maksudmu… kau berhasil menyelamatkan Sakura-chan?"

"Ya."

"Syukurlah…. Lalu, dimana Sakura-chan sekarang?"

"Sejak semalam dia terus menungguimu di sini. Dia terus menangis melihat kau tak sadarkan diri. Setelah kupaksa, akhirnya dia mau menurut juga untuk pulang. Aku rasa… sekarang ini Sakura sedang berjuang dipertandingan melawan Kumo."

"Ah, ya. Hari ini adalah hari pertandingan yang ditunggunya. Syukurlah Sakura-chan bisa ikut pertandingan itu." Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian membukanya kembali. Wajahnya berubah serius. "Aku… tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Sakura-chan sampai terluka dan batal mengikuti pertandingan."

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat, namun kemudian Naruto kembali membuka mulutnya. "Kakashi-sensei, kau melihatku? Kenapa tidak menolong dari awal?"

Kakashi menatap Naruto lalu tersenyum. "Pukulan itu akan jadi obat yang baik untukmu, Naruto. Tapi kupuji karena kau tidak balas memukul mereka dan mencoba melindungi Sakura."

Kepala Naruto kembali tertunduk sedih. "Kakashi-sensei… apa aku akan dikeluarkan?"

"Kau ingin dikeluarkan?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kakashi dengan wajah terkejut, tapi tak menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Aku tidak mau kau dikeluarkan, Naruto. Sebisa mungkin aku akan mencoba menjelaskan hal ini pada Tsunade-sama. Berterimakasihlah padaku."

"Kakashi-sensei… aku gagal melindunginya…. Aku malah membawanya dalam bahaya. Lebih baik aku tidak usah menemui Sakura-chan lagi. Aku tidak mau kejadian kemarin terjadi lagi padanya."

"Hmm… kau yakin tidak akan menemuinya lagi? Aku tidak yakin kau sanggup untuk melakukannya."

"A-aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak mau Sakura-chan sampai terlibat masalahku. Aku sudah membuatnya menangis. Lebih baik aku menjauh darinya dan membiarkan dia bahagia dengan orang lain… seperti Sai, misalnya."

"Sai?"

"Iya. Aku tahu Sakura-chan menyukainya."

"Bagaimana kau tahu dia akan bahagia kalau dengan orang lain?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya…"

"Kau tidak menyadarinya, Naruto?" potong Kakashi.

"Menyadari? Menyadari apa?"

"Tatapan mata Sakura saat dia melihatmu?"

"Apa maksudmu, Kakashi-sensei? Kau ini berbelit-belit!"

Kakashi menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali menghembuskannya. "Itu adalah tatapan yang penuh rasa cinta."

Mata Naruto membelalak mendengar pernyataan Kakashi. "Tapi aku pikir Sakura-chan menyukai Sai."

"Kau tidak akan tahu sampai kau memastikan kebenarannya langsung dari mulut Sakura."

Naruto menatap Kakashi dengan penuh harapan.

"Tak ada rasa sakit yang lebih ditakuti diri ini dibandingkan tak dapat mengutarakan perasaan yang tulus…. Jangan mau kalah dengan rasa takut ditolak. Jangan mau kalah dengan himpitan perasaanmu. Baik atau buruk hasilnya, terserah nanti. Yang penting kau sudah berjuang. Jangan menyerah, Naruto!"

"Kakashi-sensei…."

"Pergilah! Katakan padanya apa yang selama ini kau rasakan."

Naruto pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dia meraih jaketnya yang tergeletak di kursi. Kali ini dia tidak merasa takut lagi untuk jujur pada Sakura. Kata-kata Kakashi telah menyadarkannya.

"Kakashi-sensei, terima kasih banyak… dan maafkan sikap burukku padamu sebelumnya." Naruto membungkuk dalam, kemudian berlari meninggalkan rumah sakit menuju sekolahnya.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Naruto… orang yang penuh rasa cinta."

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto tiba di Konoha High School dan langsung menuju lapangan basket indoor yang telah dipenuhi banyak orang yang menonton. Teriakan dan sorak sorai bergema diseluruh penjuru lapangan. Sementara di sisi lapangan, terlihat Ino dkk. yang berpakaian mencolok berwarna warni, memberi semangat dengan pompom dan spanduk yang digerakkannya naik turun. Ino tak lupa merekam aksi tim basket sekolahnya dengan handycam miliknya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menuju lapangan, mencari sosok yang selalu dirindukannya.

Sakura berlari men-dribble bola menuju daerah pertahanan lawan. Dia berusaha mengelabui lawan dengan gerakannya yang cepat. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga bola berhasil direbut oleh tim lawan. Sakura terlihat sangat kelelahan. Sementara waktu yang tersisa hanya tinggal 2 menit. Kedudukan kali ini adalah 63-62 untuk Konoha.

Tak lama kemudian, tim lawan berhasil menambah angka menjadi 63-64, kali ini Konoha tertinggal. Waktu hanya tinggal beberapa detik lagi tersisa. Sakura mulai kehilangan semangat. Rupanya Naruto menyadari keadaan itu.

Naruto kemudian menuju ke sisi lapangan, tempat Ino dan para pendukung sekolahnya berada. Kontan saja semuanya terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto yang wajahnya kini dipenuhi perban, mata kirinya tertutupi oleh pelindung mata. Namun, Naruto tidak memedulikan semua tatapan mereka. Dia meraih pengeras suara yang dipegang oleh Lee, teman sekelasnya. Lee hanya bisa melongo.

"Sakura-chaaan…! Ayo, masukkan bolanya, menangkan pertandingan ini! Jangan menyerah, Sakura-chan! Kau pasti bisa!" teriak Naruto dengan semangat, menarik semua perhatian penonton. Sakura menoleh kearah suara dan terkejut saat mendapati Naruto telah ada di lapangan, menyaksikan pertandingannya.

"Naruto…?"

Naruto melancarkan cengiran lebarnya seraya mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum senang dan tiba-tiba semangatnya kembali. Dia berlari secepat kilat menuju daerah pertahanan. Tenten yang sedang men-dribble bola, dijaga ketat oleh salah seorang tim lawan. Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Tenten, memberi tanda untuk melemparkan bola pada Sakura. Tenten segera menyadarinya dan melempar bola pada Sakura yang tengah bebas.

"Sakura!"

Bola berhasil ditangkap Sakura. Segera saja Sakura berlari menghindar dari tim lawan yang mencoba menghadangnya, mendekati ring dan bersiap menembak.

Waktu semakin sempit.

5 detik…

"Sakura!" pendukung tim Konoha berteriak histeris.

4 detik…

Sakura melempar bola kearah ring.

3 detik…

Semua penonton menatap tegang. Mereka tak mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun.

2 detik…

Bola bergulir di atas ring.

1 detik…

PLOSH! Bola berhasil masuk.

0 detik…

PRIIITTT!

Peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan pun dibunyikan. Kedudukan 65-64. Setelah ketegangan itu berakhir, seketika itu juga sorak sorai kembali bergema. Tim Konoha berhasil memenangkan pertandingan. Semua pendukung melompat kegirangan, bahkan ada yang sampai menangis terharu. Mereka semua menghambur ke lapangan, memberi selamat pada tim mereka. Seketika itu juga, Sakura dikerumuni teman-teman dan pendukung tim sekolahnya. Anko-sensei, sang pelatih, tersenyum bahagia dan memberikan tepuk tangan pada timnya yang telah bekerja keras itu.

Naruto segera keluar dari lapangan, tak ingin mengganggu momen bahagia itu. Sakura menyadari hal itu. Dengan susah payah, Sakura berhasil keluar dari kerumunan dan berlari menyusul Naruto. Ino yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Naruto, tunggu!" teriak Sakura.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Sakura. Sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum. "Selamat, ya, Sakura-chan! Sudah kubilang kau pasti bisa, hehe…."

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Sakura-chan… kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Maaf atas kejadian kemarin malam, aku… menyebabkan kau dalam bahaya. Kalau saja tidak ada Kakashi-sensei, kau sudah―"

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja 'kan? Kau tak perlu mencemaskan hal itu, justru aku mencemaskanmu, Naruto. Kau terluka sampai seperti ini…"

"Haha… tidak usah cemas, Sakura-chan. Hanya luka kecil, sebentar juga sembuh, kok!"

"Kau ini, Naruto… selalu saja begitu."

"Um… ano, Sakura-chan… a-ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"K-kau… apa kau…" Naruto sangat gugup sekali. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Kenapa kau kelihatan gugup sekali?"

"Ah, i-itu… a-apa kau…"

Sakura nampak tak sabar menunggu kelanjutan pertanyaan Naruto.

"M-menyukai… Sai?"

Akhirnya, Naruto berhasil juga melontarkan pertanyaan yang selama ini membuatnya merasa tak tenang. Saat itu rasanya dia ingin lari saja dari hadapan Sakura saking malunya. 'Seharusnya tidak usah aku tanyakan pertanyaan bodoh ini! Mungkin ini membuat Sakura bingung. Ck, bagaimana ini? Tapi aku ingin tahu perasaan Sakura yang sebenarnya,' batin Naruto.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Sakura tampak terkejut. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Naruto?"

Naruto bingung. Apa yang harus ia katakan?

"A-aku hanya ingin tahu saja…" ucap Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. Ia tak berani menatap Sakura.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Naruto benar-benar mati kutu. Kali ini dia kebingungan. Mengatakan perasaan saja rasanya sulit sekali. Kepalanya benar-benar seperti mau meledak. Bagaimana ia menjawab pertanyaan itu?

Sakura pun tak tega melihat mimik Naruto yang terlihat kebingungan itu. "Aku… memang mengagumi sosok Sai-senpai. Dia berkharisma, tampan, berbakat dan dikagumi banyak gadis. Benar-benar tipe cowok idola…"

Mata Naruto membulat. Tangannya mengepal kuat, menahan emosi. Naruto mencoba menenangkan diri. Dia sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya selama ini. Naruto memang tak akan pernah bisa membahagiakan Sakura. Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas, dan dia sudah siap menerimanya meskipun pahit.

"… tapi, perasaanku padanya hanyalah sebatas kagum saja, tidak lebih. Kau pikir saja, Naruto. Orang setampan Sai-senpai pasti sudah punya gadis 'kan?"

"Eh?"

Kalimat terakhir dari Sakura itu membuat Naruto diam terpaku. Dia tidak salah dengar 'kan? Naruto tidak menyangka hal ini. Selama ini dia telah salah sangka, mengira Sakura menyukai Sai. Naruto benar-benar bisa bernapas lega.

Sakura tersenyum. "Kau… berpikir kalau aku menyukai Sai-senpai seperti itu, Naruto?"

"Ah, haha… ya, begitulah," Naruto tersenyum kaku sekaligus malu.

"Baka."

"Sa-Sakura-chan… ba-bagaimana kalau si baka ini menyukaimu?"

"Hah?"

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening. Wajah Naruto sudah seratus persen merah. Kemudian Naruto memberanikan diri lagi. Semuanya harus tersampaikan pada Sakura, apapun hasilnya nanti.

"Aku menyukai Sakura-chan dengan sepenuh hatiku. Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu, membuatmu selalu tersenyum. Hanya Sakura-chan satu-satunya yang aku sukai dari dulu sampai seterusnya. Kau telah membuatku merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Dan aku sangat bahagia menyukai orang secantik Sakura-chan."

"Naruto…" tanpa terasa airmata Sakura mengalir membasahi pipi putih mulusnya itu. Ia terharu mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang benar-benar tulus itu.

"Sa-Sakura-chan? Ke-kenapa kau menangis? M-maafkan ak―"

Sebelum Naruto sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba saja Sakura mendekat kearah Naruto dan memeluknya erat sambil terisak. "Baka!"

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto terkejut. Wajahnya semakin memerah karena Sakura memeluknya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu untuk mengatakan hal itu, karena aku juga menyukaimu, baka!"

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan memegangi pundak mungilnya, menatap Sakura tak percaya. "B-benarkah yang kau katakan itu, Sakura-chan? Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

Sakura mengangguk. Melihat hal itu, Naruto secepat kilat memeluk kembali Sakura dengan erat. Hatinya benar-benar bahagia. "Terima kasih, Sakura-chan! Terima kasih!"

Naruto mengusap airmata Sakura dengan lembut. "Sakura-chan, jangan menangis lagi, ya? Aku tidak sanggup melihat airmatamu," ucapnya seraya membelai rambut Sakura dan mengecup kening Sakura, kemudian memeluknya kembali. Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan. Tanpa disadari Sakura, airmata bahagia mengalir di sudut mata Naruto.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

**Kelas 2-7**

"Sungguh di luar dugaan, ya…"

"Iya…"

"Ternyata dari dulu, Sakura sudah suka dengan Naruto. Tadinya kukira Sakura pacaran dengan Sai-senpai. Mereka 'kan sama-sama tim basket Konoha…"

Kembali, kabar mengenai Sakura dan Naruto menyebar dengan cepat di sekolah dan menjadi topik hangat yang dibicarakan pagi itu. Sementara yang dibicarakan tampak terlihat santai dan tak menghiraukan mereka.

"Untunglah, Naruto, kau tidak jadi dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Aku khawatir sekali. Sekolah tanpa kau rasanya sepi."

"Hehe… jangan khawatir, Sakura-chan. Kalaupun aku dikeluarkan, setiap hari aku pasti akan menemuimu ke sini."

"Hmph, baka."

Terdengar suara dari speaker yang terpasang di tiap ruangan kelas. Suaranya bergema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. "Pengumuman, Uzumaki Naruto dari kelas 2-7… harap segera datang ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sekali lagi, Uzumaki Naruto dari kelas 2-7 segera ke ruang kepala sekolah, terima kasih."

"Aaahhh… skors satu minggunya dimulai besok…" keluh Naruto yang mulai keluar dari dalam kelas diikuti oleh Sakura menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Apa boleh buat. Tapi, kau sungguh-sungguh tidak akan berkelahi lagi 'kan, Naruto?"

Langkah Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti sejenak dan dengan cepat mencium pipi Sakura. "Aku janji, Sakura-chan," jawab Naruto sambil nyengir.

Sakura terkejut dan menyentuh pipi yang baru saja dicium Naruto. Wajahnya sontak memerah malu. "Naruto, ini 'kan di sekolah!"

"Hehe… tenang saja, Sakura-chan."

"Kau ini!"

"Yo! Naruto, Sakura."

"Kakashi-sensei," seru Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Selamat atas kemenangan timmu kemarin, Sakura."

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei."

"Hei, Naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Jauh lebih baik dari kemarin," ucap Naruto kembali dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Baguslah."

"Aku harus segera ke ruang kepala sekolah."

"Oke, selamat menjalani hukumanmu, Naruto. Semoga kau bersabar sampai satu minggu ke depan."

"Satu minggu tidak bisa melihat Sakura-chan di sekolah… pasti akan membosankan."

Kakashi hanya terkekeh. Sakura memukul lengan Naruto pelan.

"Sampai nanti, Naruto, Sakura."

"Sampai nanti, Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura membungkuk kearah Kakashi. Saat Kakashi dan Naruto bersisian, tangan mereka terangkat dan melakukan toss. Sakura yang melihatnya terlihat bingung.

"Oh, iya, Naruto, biaya rumah sakit kemarin jangan lupa kau lunasi, ya!" ucap Kakashi sambil tertawa.

Naruto tampak melongo. "Kakashi-sensei! Kupikir kau tulus menolongku!" teriak Naruto.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. Naruto kemudian menoleh kearah Sakura yang tertawa lepas, dan sesaat kemudian tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Sakura.

'Senyum inilah… yang selalu terbayang dimataku. Esok dan seterusnya pun… aku ingin terus melihat senyumnya."

**FIN.**

**A/N :** Tadinya aku ragu ini fic mending aku bikin jadi 2 chapter aja atau oneshot. Tapi, setelah aku pikir lagi mending dibikin oneshot aja, alesannya biar gak bolak-balik ke warnet, kekeke... Ditambah, liburan panjangnya udah mau abis, padahal ada beberapa fic NaruSaku yang pengen aku publish tapi masih bingung sama ceritanya. T.T

Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan...

Yasudlah, makasih buat yang udah baca, juga yang mau ninggalin jejak ripiunya di sini, sekali lagi makasiiihhh!

Mata atode!

Salam cinta NaruSaku,

**Rinzu15**


End file.
